Menstruasi?
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Pertarungan antara Sasori, nenek Chiyo dan Sakura dalam misi penyelamatan Gaara. Tapi di tengah pertarungan, tiba-tiba...Darah? Gaje banget! RnR please?


Muahahahahahah....

Fic pertama di tahun baru ini.

Berhubung lagi liburan gini, saya bikin fic gaje lagi!!

-ditimpuk-

Cerita ini cuma khayalan saya aje, and ceritanya melenceng dari animenya.

Sasori: "Padahal bilangnya mau hiatus?"

Shena: "Ya, cuma sekali ini aja kok! Lagian cuma oneshot gaje ini!"

_HAPPY READING_

Disclaimer: Entah apa yang harus saya berikan pada Masashi Kishimoto sebagai sogokan,

supaya Naruto dkk jadi milik saya!! Terutama ITACHI!!! T_T

* * *

Pertarungan antara Sasori vs nenek Chiyo dan Sakura berlangsung sengit. Cucu kandung dari nenek Chiyo itu terus-menerus melancarkan serangan-serangan menggunakan kugutsu andalannya, yang selalu juga ditangkis oleh nenek Chiyo.

"Huh! Kalau begini terus tidak akan ada habisnya. Akan kuhabisi kalian berdua sekarang juga," Kata Sasori.

'Ceh! Daritadi bilang habisi-habisi mulu, mana buktinya?' Batin Sakura.

"Jurus...pasir besi," Gumam Sasori.

"I-itu kan?" Gumam Nenek Chiyo gugup.

"Ada apa, nek? Jurus apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sunagakure ditakuti, karena Kazekagenya punya jurus itu! Jurus...pasir besi," Kata Nenek Chiyo.

"Huahahaha! Makanya kubilang aku akan segera menghabisi kalian berdua!!" Teriak Sasori.

_Deg!_

'Akh! Kenapa perutku sakit sekali?' Ringis Sakura.

Begitu Sakura melihat kearah pahanya, betapa kagetnya dia mendapati adanya darah yang mengucur pelan di pahanya.

'Huah! Kenapa harus di saat gawat darurat begini? Pasti karena tadi aku bergerak terlalu lincah!' Batin Sakura.

"Rasakan ini....Jurus-"

"Tunggu sebentar!!" Teriak Sakura menghentikan jurus yang akan Sasori lancarkan.

'Bagus Sakura! Jurus mengalihkan perhatian! Kau memang murid putri Tsunade,' Batin Nenek Chiyo lompat-lompat. Karena terbebas dari serangan yang akan sangat mematikan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tunggu sebentar~ini keadaan kritis!" Jawab Sakura yang berlari kearah Nenek Chiyo lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"UAPA?? Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Makanya, Nenek bawa pembalut, tidak?" Bisik Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku bawa benda seperti itu?" Kata Nenek Chiyo.

Sementara Sasori yang dikacangi oleh mereka berdua, sesekali mengorek kupingnya dan masih sempat-sempatnya memakai kuteks di jari-jari tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau pake sabut kelapa?" Usul Nenek Chiyo.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa infeksi, Nek!" Sembur Sakura.

"Tanya Sasori aja! Kira aja dia tau warung terdekat dari sini, supaya kau bisa beli pembalut!" Usul Nenek Chiyo lagi.

"Ta-tapi, Nek? Aku malu," Kata Sakura.

"Cuma nanya warung dimana, masa malu-maluin? Ayo cepetan!" Kata Nenek Chiyo mendorong Sakura.

"Ah...Ehem..Sa-Sasori.." Kata Sakura. Sasori yang sedang meniup-niup kukunya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Hoo! Sudah selesai arisannya?" Kata Sasori bosan.

"I-itu, Ano...warung terdekat dari sini sebelah mana ya?" Kata Sakura. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau itu akan segera mati! Untuk apa ke warung beli cemilan segala, hah??" Teriak Sasori.

"Siapa yang mau beli cemilan?!! Aku mau beli pembalut, tau!" Teriak Sakura tak kalah dahsyat. Agak kurang senang juga difitnah mau membeli cemilan.

"A-apa kau bilang? Pem-pemba-lut?" Kata Sasori gugup.

"Iya! Makanya warung terdekat dari sini di sebelah mana? Aku mau beli! Atau...kau punya persediaan pembalut?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bo-bodoh! Pembalut itu kan untuk-"

"STOP! Jangan di teruskan! Katakan saja, warung terdekat ada di sebelah mana?" Kata Sakura.

"Tiga kilometer dari sini ke sebelah barat, kau akan sampai ke pelabuhan. Lalu naik kapal Ferry sampai pelabuhan selanjutnya. Di teruskan dengan naik angkot, turun di perempatan, lalu naik ojek dua kali sampai markas Orochimaru. Lalu naik becak sampai gang terakhir. Nah pas belokan, kau belok kiri dan nyampe deh di warung!!" Jelas Sasori.

Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai aku kembali, GENJATAN SENJATA!!" Teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari kencang untuk membeli pembalut.

_Syuuut!_

Hening

Hanya terdengar suara angin.

"Ehem....Hai, Nek!" Kata Sasori membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm? Kau masih tidak berubah yah? Masih pemalu seperti dulu? Dan masih saja sangat imut!" Kata Nenek Chiyo terkekeh.

"Nenek juga tidak berubah. Masih terlihat tua seperti dulu!" Kata Sasori santai.

"Dasar cucu durhaka! Harusnya waktu ketemu Nenek itu, cium tangan atau sungkeman apalah, ini malah main serang aja!" Dengus Nenek Chiyo.

"Sekarang kan situasinya berbeda," Jawab Sasori.

Tiba-tiba

"A-aku kembali! Semuanya tidak saling menyerang kan selama aku pergi?" Tanya Sakura ngos-ngosan.

"Umm.." Sasori dan Nenek Chiyo mengangguk.

'Cepat sekali?' Batin Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuhabisi kalian berdua sekarang juga! Jurus pasir besi!!" Teriak Sasori.

'Dari tadi aku ingin nampilin jurus ini gak jadi-jadi terus! Akhirnya...' Batìn Sasori.

"MENGHINDAR, SAKURA!!" Teriak Nenek Chiyo.

_BWUUUUSSS..._

"Ya ampun, kaget!" Kata Sakura.

Dan pertarungan yang tak terelakan itupun kembali berlangsung.

* * *

OMAKE

_Di markas Orochimaru_

Kabuto sedang melakukan ritualnya setiap pagi, yaitu senam pagi bersama tuannya, si Orochiomaru. Saat sedang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, dihatnya ada sekelebat bayangan berambut pink sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Em...siap tuh?" Kata Kabuto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Itu! Yang sedang berlari ke sini, yang rambutnya warna pink!!" Tunjuk Kabuto.

"Loh! Bukannya itu si Sakura? Cewek yang dari Konoha itu?" Kata Orochimaru.

"Ah, benar!! Mau apa di kemari? Kalau mau nyerang kita bisa gawat! Kita kan belum persiapan," Kata Kabuto misuh-misuh.

"Mana Sasuke?! Jangan-jangan di mau nyulik Sasuke dan di bawa kabur ke Konoha lagi!" Kata Orochimaru khawatir.

"Sasuke masih tidur, tuan!" Kata Kabuto.

"Cepat sembunyikan dia!!" Seru Orochimaru.

"Huah, dia datang tuan!!!" Kata Kabuto.

Kabuto dan Orochimaru udah pasang kuda-kuda bertahan kira aja ada serangan dadakan. Ternyata Sakura tidak menyerang mereka melainkan berbelok arah.

"Hey! Mau kemana? Kita di sebelah sini!" Teriak Orochimaru melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Sorry! Gak ada waktu!! Salam aja sama Sasuke! Bilangin I love you gitu!!" Teriak Sakura terus berlari kencang mencari perapatan becak.

".."

".."

**FIN**

* * *

Ya ambruk!! Apa-apaan ini??

Saya kepikiran aja gitu. Kan Sakura dkk udah remaja, apakah mereka dah haid?? Gimana gaya bertarungnya mereka tuh kalo lagi haid? 0_o

Sudahlah lagian Bang Kishi juga gak repot-repot amet mikirinnya.

Baca Naruto chap 477, ADA ITACHI MUNCUL!!!!! ^^

Apakah itu beneran Itachi? Gak jadi matikah dia??

Sudahlah! Saya belum ngucapin ~HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!~ ya?

Mind to review?


End file.
